Poor Sesshoumaru
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Sequel to 'Where's Rin'.Rin's pregnant and the only person Sesshomaru trusts to take care of her is Kagome!Rated for Inuyasha ans Sesshomaru's mouths among other things.R&R!But it will just give you another reason to laugh at me. WILL STAND ALONE AS IS!
1. Oh My God Please tell me this isn't true

Trey: Welcome to the sequel of "Where's Rinn!"!

**DareDevil: Wwwwweeeeeeee'rrrrrreeeeee lllliiiikkkkeee ssssooooo eeexxcciittteeeddd!**

_**Padfoot: What are you doing?**_

**DareDevil: NNNNoooottttthhhiiinnnggg tttthhhhaaaatttt'ssssss wwwwrrrroooonnnngggg.**

_**Padfoot: Stop. Stop now.**_

Trey: I, for once, agree with Padfoot...stop this idiocy now.

**DareDevil: wwwwwwhhhhhhyyyyy?**

_**Padfoot: One more retard word out of you and I'll...I'll...---smiles the smile of evil--...**_

**DareDevil: OOOHhhhhh nnnnnnooooo! TThhheee Sssssmmmiiillleee oooffff eeevvviillll!**

Trey: You're in for it now --cackles happily--

_**Padfoot:...I'll tell Dragon and Shadow!**_

**DareDevil: NNOo! Please have mercy on my poor soul! I'll quit I promise!**

_**Padfoot: --smiles brightly-- Now that wasn't so hard now was it!**_

**We proudly present for your viewing/reading pleasure..."Poor Sesshomaru!"**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish and hope and dream, I shall never own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show.**

_**Chapter 1: Oh God please tell me you didn't just say that!**_

Sesshomaru was content. Yes, he was happy. All was right in his little world and he couldn't have asked for more. He allowed himself a small smile as he thought of the young 19 year old human female who had made him so insanely happy. Rin, he thanked his father for giving him the Tensaiga that allowed him to bring her back.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jaken who was yelling at Rin.

"Stupid girl! What's wrong with you now!" Jaken was standing some ten feet away from Sesshomaru beside Rin who he had, for some strange reason, begun to hate again. Rin moaned and clutched her stomach. "Rin is sorry Master Jaken. But Rin feels terrible."

Sesshomaru let a tiny frown cross his face. Jaken had never been this mean to Rin before so what was his problem now? He would have given him a swift kick up the ass but he was to far away so he contented himself with saying, "Jaken. Shut up."

Walking back to Rin, who was leaning against Ah-Uhn, he asked her,"Rin what hur--?" he didn't get to finish his question because at that moment Rin chose to release the contents of her stomach on his clothes.

The smell was horrible! He was fighting just to keep from passing out! Rin looked horrified at what she had just done. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so sorry" She looked frantically around for something to clean him up with.

Sesshomaru waved her hands away. He had just had a terrifying thought._ This is the third time this month that this has happened.What can all these symptoms mean? Ok, think back to what Father said about what you think is going on..._

**Flashback:**

Sesshomaru and his father, Inutaishou, were sitting outside under the stars both reclining on the trunk of a tree.

"Sesshomaru," his father had said," when a woman,demon or otherwise, seems to get sick more often than usual after you've mated with her, chances are she's pregnant."

**End Flashback**

_Oh no...please no...God no don't let this be happening!_

To Jaken and Rin he seemed very calm and unconcerned,but as we know he was freaking out. "Rin, I think I know what's wrong with you." Rin looked up at him with hope. "Is Rin going to get better,Lord Sesshomaru?"

She paused..."Is Rin going to die?" _Why does she always think she's going to die when something wrong happens to her body?_ Sesshomaru thought. To her he said, " No you are not going to die. The only person I know who can help you, that I trust not to harm you, is the human girl Kagome."

Rin squealed in happiness. "We're going to see Kagome!" Sesshomaru sighed on the inside. _It's the only way to make sure._ " Yes Rin we are going to see Kagome."

As they headed in the direction of Kagome and, unfortunately, his brother, all Sesshomaru could think was:_ Oh please don't let her be pregnant.Let her have the flu.Please because I'll never hear the end of it from Inuyasha._

_**Padfoot: and that's the end of the first chapter.**_

Trey: hope y'all liked it...I know she loved writing it...got annoying really.

_**Padfoot: Trey...--trails off menacingly--...**_

_**Oh yeah..Sesshomaru will have both arms in most of the stories I write and this is one of them.**_

_**Shadow and Dragon are our evil older brothers who, foolishly, believe everything I saw...Oh well :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! iT HELPS THIS IDIOT FIX THE STUPID STUFF!**_


	2. Shut up Inuyasha

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another exciting chapter of Poor Sesshomaru!

I will try to update every other day but knowing me I'll forget then a thousand days later

I'll remember but then none of you will want to read it.

Enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though it is my secret wish to find the lovely lady who does and buy one of the characters from her. :)

_**Chapter 2: Shut up Inuyasha:**_

Inuyasha was bored and hungry. He was bored because he had no demons to fight. Dang, even Naraku wasn't bothering him at the moment. Inuyasha smiled to himself,_ I wouldn't bother me either after what I did to Kanna and Kagura. I'd've went into hiding as well after someone had single handedly killed my most powerful minions._

But no, Inuyasha seems to be forgeting that he had NOT defeated them by himself...he seems to be forgeting Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha scowled. _Keh, it doesn't matter that Kagura was killed by Sesshomaru. All that matters is that, for now, she dead._ But he couldn't make the foul mood he was in at the very thought of his inuyoukai brother disappear.

As if he had summoned his brother to him with his very thoughts, Sesshomaru appeared beneath the very tree that Inuyasha was resting in.

_Where's he going?_ Inuyasha thought._ What's he doing here?_ Sesshomaru seemed to be heading towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha wasn't about to let his brother go anywhere near his friends or Kagome without him around to protect them. He hopped from tree to tree,taking the shortcut so that he could beat Sesshomaru there.

_He'd better have a good reason for coming here or else I'm gonna rip through him like paper...whatever that is._

It had been a long two weeks. Rin had not gotten better as Sesshomaru had hoped. In fact, with this new sickness, came a whole other side of Rin that neither Jaken or Sesshomaru had ever seen before.And, unfortunatley for Sesshomaru, this new Rin was not calm,quiet, and thoughtful. No no no, she was mean, surly and, on more than one occasion,abusive. He found himself thinking fondly of a time when all she did was fill the silence with noise.

Finally, he caught the sent of the miko who traveled with his brother.He could have _cried_ out of sheer happiness. Of course to every one else he looked calm and uninterested.

They got to the road that lead inside the village where Kagome was. Sesshomaru turned around to the group behind him.

Rin was sitting on Ah-Uhn and was currently in a good mood. There sat his beloved mate humming to herself as she strung the flowers she had picked into a crown. Jaken was trying to make Ah-Uhn move forward succeedindg in getting a firm smack to the head with the dragon's tail.

"Jaken," he said to the little toad/frog demon currently sprawled in the dirt," we are close. Stay here with Rin until I call you."

Jaken jumped up relieved that this horrible ordeal was almost over. "Yes,milord."

Sesshomaru headed through the forest that was near the old miko's hut(Kaede),knowing it would lead him to them faster. Now that he was so close to finding out if Rin was pregnant with his child, he suddenly didn't want to know. He'd rather find out he hard way and deal with it then.

He shook himself._ That's the coward's way out and I am no coward._He took a deep breath,_ I will follow through with this no matter what Inuyasha says._

Kagome was just stirring a pot of Inuyasha's favorite ramen when he came bursting through the door." Inuyasha!" she screamed,"Don't do that! You scared poor Shippo here!" " I wasn't scared!" Shippo said offended. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at Shippo. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at them all."If something's not wrong now it will be." They all looked at him blankly. "Sesshomaru's here."

A gasp ripped through the small hut. "Here? Now" they all asked. "But why?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know but I intend to find out." He went back outside the hut. A long pause then..."Sesshomaru what are you doing here!"

The others went out side to see. Sure enough Sesshomaru was standing across from the hut, his hand on his sword. "I didn't come here lokking for a fight, Inuyasha." they all looked disbelieving. "I came because I need her." he pointed towards Kagome. Kagome squeaked,"Me?" He nodded "Yes.Rin is...Rin is...sick. I need you to tell me what's wrong with her." It sounded like he already knew what was wrong with her.

Inuyasha snorted."Why don't you just bring her here?"

Sesshomaru suddenly became very interested inn his shoes."I...I..c-could."

Sesshomaru stuttering? Now everyone knew something was wrong! He nodded and turned toward the forest."Jaken.Bring Rin."

The bushes near the tree that Sesshomaru was standing next to started to rustle. Out came Jaken, pulling the reins of Ah-Uhn where Rin was seated.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Rin. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru puzzled."What do you think is wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru mumbled something that the humans could not hear but Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and laughed."Pregnant! Hahahaha! She's _pregnant_? Oh God who's the father?"

A faint blush appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha's eyes widened."No." he whispered."No way. Don't tell me you're the father!" Sesshomaru

looked down at the grass for a moment longer before he...nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Rin to see if it was true. She nodded and said, "Yep.Rin is going to have a little Sesshomaru to play with."

He dissolved into a shivering mass of half-demon giggles. Sesshomaru kicked some dirt at him."Shut up Inuyasha."

_**Padfoot: another short chapter for ya.**_

**DareDevil:can't you write any faster or longer?**

Trey:Yeah. It was just starting to get good.

_**Padfoot:--rolls eyes-- If the reviewers want me to continue writing and if I get some reviews I will continue writing.**_

**DareDevil: But the only way that can happen good people is if you REVIEW!**


	3. Did Kagome just say it was the flu

A/N: Before I start this new chapter in my story I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers who were nice enough to actually read AND review my story(sniffles dramatically)...I love you!

Trey: now look what you've done. In her emotional state she might dress Inuyasha up in a dress or something.

**DareDevil: that would be funny.**

_**Padfoot: they let you out!**_

Trey: crap

**_Padfoot: I agree_**

**DareDevil: I'm right here you know**

( we're just going to pretend that he's not here for the moment)

**Disclaimer: though I do wish from the bottom of my heart, I do NOT own Inuyasha and Co.**

_**Chapter 3: Did Kagome just say it was the Flu? Never mind...:**_

(A/N: I'm gonna try a different style of writing for a chapter or two.Tell me if you like this better)

Inuyasha was just about ready to _die _of laughter. After all that crap Sesshomaru had put him through for being a half-demon and loving humans, here he was getting one pregnant.

**Sesshomaru: **Shut up Inuyasha. It's not funny.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**(she had been quiet too long) Not funny! It's hilarious!

Sesshomaru once again looked down at his feet.He turned to Rin and mumbled something to her. Rin glared at him and pointed towards Kagome. All the others watched in fasination as the little human girl named Rin made the big bad dog demon,Lord of the Western Lands cower in fear of her wrath. Then they watched as Rin seemed to snap and yelled the most pitifying(my own spelling of the word) things at Sesshomaru.

**Rin:** You _will_ go over there and be nice to your brother. You _will _stay here until I give birth to this baby and you _will be a father to it!._

Sesshomaru tensed up, getting ready for the battle he had unknowingly thrown himself into.

**Sesshomaru:** Nowhere in that conversation we just had did I say that I wouldn't stay here and be a father to that child. And you make it sound as it I _forced_ you to mate with me. No no no _no_. You did that with me on you own so don't go blaming me for the fact that you're pregnant. You seem to be forgeting that it takes two to make a baby.

I'm convinced that if Naraku had turned up while Sesshomaru was giving his little speech he would have died from laughter and shock. You have to admit that it was a indescribedley(A/N:I most likely spelled it wrong) funny scene: They're in a dark moonlit clearing, a little fire's going in the middle. The forest to the left, Kaede's hut to the right. Sesshomaru's towering over Rin who's glaring at his red face and Sesshomaru's left eye's twitching. Miroku's on the ground foot twitching cause he just got bitch slapped by Sango for touching her butt.Inuyasha's on the ground hand over ears tears of laughter streaming down his face.Jaken and Kagome just sitting there shaking their heads. Shippo had passed out halfway into the middle of Sesshomaru's little speech and Kiara( I know that's not how you spell her name but I don't remember how) wasn't there.Neither was Kaede.

**Sango:** Rin I'm sure that Kagome will be able to tell you that it's the flu and that you're not pregnant at all. Right Kagome?

**Kagome:**--anime sweatdrop--Sure I'll be able to tell. All you have to do is take a pregnancy test.

**Everybody but Kagome and Shippo:** Pregnancy test?--(Kagome rolls eyes)--

**Kagome: **Yes. It will help us to tell if Sesshomaru was fertile enough to get her pregnant --( Sesshomaru gets even redder than ever before)-- or if she's just got the flu.

**Rin:** Do I have to take it in front of everyone?

**Kagome:**--blushes-- It would be best if you didn't.

Kagome went inside the hut to get the pregnancy test she kept in her backpack. She then came outside and got Rin who she took inside the hut to explain how to take the test.

While she was inside explaining everything to Rin, Inuyasha was slowly calming down. Inuyasha got up from his place on the ground and went over to Sesshomaru. Miroku, seeing what Inuyasha was about to do, came over to help him. They stood on either side of Sesshomaru and leaned in close.

**Inuyasha:** I never knew you had it in you, Sesshomaru.

**Miroku:**Yeah,I had always figured that you were gay or something.

**Inuyasha:**You do realize that the child will be a hanyou like me don't you?

Sesshomaru had apparently been ignoring them,but when Inuyasha said that his child,if Rin was even pregnant, would be a hanyou he had to say something.

**Sesshomaru:** What I wonder is why Kagome even had those things in her back-pack.--he paused and smirked at Inuyasha-- Have you been doing things with her that would cause her to need those,Inuyasha?

Miroku peered around Sesshomaru so that he could get a better look at Inuyasha. _Hmm. For some reason I can better picture Sesshomaru getting someone pregnant than Inuyasha.Maybe it's because Inuyasha isn't near as sexy as Sesshomaru. Oh God. Did I just think that Sesshomaru is sexy!Ew._ Miroku shook himself out of those disturbing thoughts and found himself being stared at by the two inu-brothers.

**Miroku:** What? I was just thinking that if Kagome felt the need to bring those with her then she must be getting some action somewhere.

They had the pleasure of seeing Inuyasha blush. It wasn't that he was gay( i could never do that to him) and the idea of mating with a female replused him. No, it was the fact that he had been thinking the same thing as those two.

**Inuyasha:** You're the one to talk Miroku. You've never had any before either. And you Sesshomaru, what would Father say if he knew that after all that human hating crap you said, you went off and got one pregnant.

Sesshoamru froze._ What _would_ Father say.He would most likely laugh at me and say it's just what I deserve._

**Sesshomaru:** Damn you Inuyasha. You have--

He didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Kagome and Rin came out of the hut. The clearing was tight with tension.

**Sango:** Well? Is Rin pregnant or not?

Kagome looked to Sango who had been sitting on the other side if the fire, listening to the men's conversation.

**Kagome:** Rin why don't you tell them?

Rin rook a deep steadying breath and looked over the whole clearing. She looked to her mate Sesshoamru who was looking at her with hope in his golden eyes. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Kagome as if he had never seen her before. And she lookd at Miroku who was staring at Sesshomaru in a very disturbing way.

**Rin:** I am pregnant.

Sesshomaru passed out.

_**Padfoot:Well that was the end of that chapter.**_

**DareDevil: that one was funnier than the others.**

Trey: you think so but the only way to know for sure that the readers who read it liked it is for them to REVIEW!


	4. She's Pregnant?

A/N: I wish to thank the people who either reviewed the story or put it on the alert list.

Thanks to: **Miko123**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**Ally Inu**.

You guys make it all worth it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter 4: She's Pregnant**_

It took a while to bring Sesshomaru back to the world we live in. Mostly because he didn't want to face the fact that he would be a father,and not only a father but a father to a _half-demon_.Yes, I think we can all understand why he didn't want to come back right away.

He knew, though, that he couldn't run away from his problems and that Rin would need him.He woke up.

**Rin:** Are you okay Sesshomaru?

He got up from his spot on the ground and brushed himself off.

**Sesshomaru: **I am fine,Rin. I was just a little shocked that is all.

He was back to speaking in his I-do-not-use-contractions voice. But Inuyasha saw past that and snorted.

**Inuyasha:** You expect me to believe that it's nothing when you just _fainted_ when she said she was really pregnant!

Sesshomaru once again tensed up for a fight he had unknowingly thrown himself into.

**Sesshomaru:** You're the one to talk. I _passed out_. I will bet on my _life_ that you never told them what happened between you and that wolf demon Kouga(A/N:who I happen to like) at the lake.

Inuyasha paled. Sesshomaru, seeing he had hit a nerve, came in for the kill.

**Sesshomaru:** I knew it! You never told them that you've know Kouga for years. That you two used to be the best of friends. --Sesshomaru took a breath and looked around the clearing at all the eager listening faces and Inuyasha's own pleading one-- I bet you never told them about your..._experiment_. Or how you cried and cried after he rejected you.

Needless to say...Sesshomaru was pissed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a confused but condemning sort of way.

**Kagome:** What's he talking about Inuyasha?

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru._ How did he know about that? Has he been watching me my whole life...talk about disturbing._ Inuyasha looked at his friends faces._What will they say once they know that Kouga and I experimented with gay sex? I'll never live it down._

(A/N: Just to let you know. Inuyasha's NOT GAY. I just believe in equal embarrasment.)

Jaken, who had been strangely quiet this whole time, suddenly laughed out loud and saved Inuyasha from answering.

**Jaken: **Lord Sesshomaru! Don't tell me _this_ is the half-demon you saw with Kouga experimenting with gay sex?

Several things happened at once:

First, a horrified gasp ripped through the air,

Second, Kagome had not told anyone that she had felt two jewel shards coming this way and had been listening in on the whole conversation,

Third, Inuyasha made a lunge for Jaken so he could destroy him for telling his secret,

Lastly, Kouga came out of the bushes he had been hiding in while he was listening to the conversation.

"SSSSSSSSTTOOOOOPPP!" the yell ha dcome from Rin and Sango's combined voices.

Everyone stoped and looked at them.

**Rin: **Sesshomaru! --( he flinched)-- how could you do that to you're own brother!

**Sesshomaru:** Well you see _I_ didn't actually say anything. You cannot get mad at me.If you want to get mad at someone get mad at Jaken.

Rin slowly turned toward Jaken. At that moment she was scarier than Naraku could ever be. Before she could destroy him, Kouga spoke up.

**Kouga:** How could you Mutt? I thought we agreed never to tell anyone about that. Including your brother.

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously.

**Inuyasha:** You think that I told him? NEVER! That fag must've been following me around and just saw--

**Everyone: **So it's true!

**Inuyasha and Kouga:** No point in denying it seeing as _Sesshomaru_ already told you.

They glared at Sesshomaru.

He gave them this look.

**Sesshomaru:** Hey I was just kidding. Taking a stab in the dark you know. I had no idea that it was _true._

An akward silence filled the air. Finally, Kagome rounded everyone up and lead them all into the hut to the ramen that was probably all soggy and nasty by now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was asleep. Everyone that is but for Inuyasha and Kouga. They had waited for everyone to fall asleep before starting this conversation.

They were huddled in the darkest corner of the hut and using the quietest whispers they could manage without having to lipread each other's words.

**Inuyasha: **What are you doing here Kouga? You'd better not be here for Kagome!

Kouga snorted softly but froze when Miroku shifted in his sleep.

**Kouga:** Well I was but now neither one of us have a chance with her now that she knows about the experiment.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru to make sure he was asleep before answering.

**Inuyasha:** What makes you think I want Kagome? Everyone knows I love Kikyo.

Kouga rolled his eyes at Inuyasha.

**Kouga:** That's the exact excuse you tell Kagome and everyone else so they don't question you about things you'd rather not talk about. They all buy it but not me though. I could tell the first time I met her and you were with her. You love her.

Hastily changing the subject Inuyasha steered Kouga's thoughts elsewhere.

**Kouga:** What's your brother doing here anyway?

Inuyasha grinned glad to be making fun of Sesshomaru once again.

**Inuyasha:** He got Rin pregnant and needs Kagome's help until the baby is born.

Kouga's eyes widened in shock.

**Kouga:** No way. There has to have been some mistake. Sesshomaru doesn't have _sex._ Hell, I didn't even think he ate.

Inuyasha shrugged and laughed quietly.

**Inuyasha:** Yoou should have seen him when he found out she's pregnant.

**Kouga:** what happened?

**Inuyasha:** he fainted or, as he put it, passed out.

They laughed at Sesshomaru's problems for a good while ( A/N: running out of ideas here) before getting tired and going to bed.

_**Padfoot: I'm heading towards a writer's block here.**_

**DareDevil: writer's block! NOOOO**

Trey: calm down she'll think of something...right?

_**Padfoot: Uhhhh...**_

Trey and DareDevil: What! Readers! You must help her she can't stop now REVIEW AND HELP HER THINK OF SOMETHING!


	5. The Morning after

A/N: Hello again!

I would've updated yesterday but then mother-dear changed it from WordPad to this weird thing

and I had to find all my old saved stuff…I had already written this chapter.

**DareDevil: You should have seen her when she found out it had been deleted…Oh she was **

**pissed.**

Trey: it was quite scary actually.

_**Padfoot: will you two shut up! I want to start the $#& story!**_

**DareDevil and Trey: Sorry…**

**Classic Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 5: The morning after**_

Morning in the hut dawned clear and beautiful. All the inhabitants of the small healers hut were peacefully asleeping. None thought of the events that had happened the day before and were blissfully immersed in dreams.

That is, of course, before Rin decided to wake everyone up.

**Rin:** Sesshomaru! –(he flinched at her high-pitched yell)—It's true! It's really true!

**Sesshomaru:** What's true, Rin?

She lay down next to him and snuggled into his fluffy. Somewhere in the corner of the hut, he heard someone snickering at this.

**Rin:** Rin is really _pregnant _with _your child_ Sesshomaru! Aren't you happy!

Sesshomaru didn't really feel like hurting her feelings right now and he knew that deep down he was happy that his mate was pregnant with his pup, but he didn't want to say it. He also knew that nowadays Rin was unstable and if he said no she would surely kill him.

Kagome watched the barely visible emotions play across Sesshomaru's face as he contemplated how he would answer Rin's question. He obviously knew he would have to answer. But how would he answer?

**Sesshomaru:** Of course I am happy, Rin. What made you think that I wasn't?

Stupid question.

(A/N: I can already tell you this will be a mega short chapter. But I felt that I had to set something up for the next chapter or it wouldn't make sense. The end is near.)

Kagome turned her thoughts from the couple and thought on the conversation she had heard last night. Though they had assumed that she had been asleep, Kagome, who had been very near them, had heard every word they had spoken.

Could it really be true? Could Inuyasha and Kouga be gay?

She turned in their direction. They were still asleep next to each other. Shaking off the thought that that's probably how they lay when they had experimented, she woke Inuyasha and Kouga.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha? Kouga? –-(They looked at her)—I have something to ask you both…

**Padfoot: that's the end of that one. Sorry it was so short.**

**DareDevil: You should be.**

**Padfoot: --raises eyebrows at him—What?**

**Trey: Idiot.**

**DareDevil:--laughs nervously—ANYWAY! It would be nice if you guys …what's the word…oh yeah…REVIEW!**


	6. Answering the Question

A/N: Hello there once more! I realize that my last chapter was mega short and so decided to make it up to you by making this chapter as long as possible. It also helps that I don't have to go to school Monday and can devote as much time as I want to updating all my stories!

**Trey: I am pleased to announce that the writer's block has officially left this world and we can all breathe freely!**

**DareDevil: Yes. Though it's not like she was bored… she had us to talk to and even if she does get writer's block again_ I'll _write the story!**

**Padfoot: I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own Inuyasha…I'd rather have Sesshomaru and Kouga. Sadly I don't though.**

**Answering the Question:**

Kagome paused and looked at the two handsome men. She really didn't want to do this, but she just had to know.

**Kagome: **Kouga?

**Kouga:** Yes, Kagome?

She took a deep steadying breath.

**Kagome:** Are you gay?

Kouga looked horrified at what she just asked. He could never be gay. It just wasn't in his nature and the Experiment had been Inuyasha's disgusting idea.

An idea he wished he had turned down.

**Kouga:** No Kagome. I could never be gay. I love you too much to ever consider being gay. –(Kagome didn't look like she believed him)—Besides, it was his idea in the first place.

Everyone in the small hut turned to Inuyasha. He was hiding his eyes behind his bangs so no one could see his expression. It didn't matter though because he was blushing.

_Man Kouga why'd you have to go and tell everyone that? I mean I was gay but when I met Kikyou it went away. Now I don't have a chance with Kagome because of you. I swear sometimes I just hate you._

Inuyasha looked up at everyone staring at him. He knew that he would have to tell everyone the truth because he knew that if he lied, either Sesshomaru or Kouga would tell everyone he was lying and he didn't want that.

**Inuyasha:** First of all: Don't say a _word_ Sesshomaru.

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he explained.

**Inuyasha:** What Kouga says is true. But wait! –(everyone had opened their mouths to speak)—I can explain. —he took a deep breath—This was about a year before I met Kikyou, and I had been wandering around the land, trying to stay as far away from Sesshomaru as I could.—he glared at Sesshomaru—One day I came across a wounded wolf demon and I knew I couldn't leave him there, so I helped him to safety and started to mend his wounds.

Inuyasha was lost in memories as he recounted how he came to ask Kouga to experiment with him. Sesshomaru had, at first, been listening, but soon grew bored. He gazed at Rin who was still snuggled up in his fluffy, looking at Inuyasha with an odd mixture of pity, disgust and fascination. He thought back to the question she had asked him earlier. _Was_ he happy that she would bear his child? He knew he loved her with all his heart and would sooner die than let anyone harm her, but what about this child? He knew that he was not yet ready for a child and wouldn't be until Naraku was dead. He didn't want any child of his to be threatened by that half-demon asshole. Not that he couldn't protect them of course.

He tightened his grip on her and fiercely thought to himself: _I love her and I love our child and I will take care of them both._

He once again turned his attention to Inuyasha who was finishing up his memory recount.

**Inuyasha:** And then he left me. But before he left he said, " I could never be gay. That experiment was useless and so are you. Good-bye Inuyasha. I hope we never meet again."

(A/N: usually this is where I stop the chapter, but today I think I'll go on a little bit more.)

Later on in the day…

Kouga sat surveying the clearing that they were all in. There was Sesshomaru and Rin, closely snuggled up with love radiating off their bodies in waves. There was Sango and Miroku, sitting closely together talking about things that Kouga would rather just tune out. And then there was Kagome… she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world to him. He loved her so much but how could he make her understand? He looked around again._ Well I can't ask the monk, he's too perverted. I won't ask Inuyasha seeing as I hate him and he would probably just give me some bad advice. I don't think I should ask the little fox demon because he's to small to understand what I want to do with Kagome other than just marking her. So that leaves Sango and Sesshomaru._ He paused in his thoughts._ Well Sango and Sesshomaru's mate._

Sango finished her talk with Miroku and stood up to sit with Rin. She sat next to her even though she heard the growl coming from Sesshomaru, the growl that was immediately followed by a small yelp and Rin saying, " Shut up Sesshomaru."

Rin looked at Sango and asked.

**Rin:** What's wrong, Sango?

**Sango:** Have you noticed that Kouga has been staring at me, you and Sesshomaru for some time now?

Rin paused

**Rin:** Now that I think about it, Yeah. I wonder what he wants?

**Sango:** Wish I knew. –(Kouga got up and started towards them)—Look! He's coming over here!

Sure enough Kouga had gotten up and was coming towards them. He had a very serious expression on his face. When he reached them he sat down in front of them and waited.

**Sesshomaru:** Well…what do you want?

That seemed to be what kouga had been waiting for because he paused and took a deep breath. He then looked all of them straight in the eyes and…

**Padfoot: That's where I'll be leaving it at the moment.**

**DareDevil: WHAT! How_ dare_ you do this!**

**Trey: I can't believe you would just stop like that.**

**Padfoot: I can.**

**Padfoot: Please… my story is a monster that feeds off reviews help me feed it.**


	7. Are You Serious, Kouga?

A/N: Hello once more! I'm like totally excited today…not only do I get to update this wonderfulstory but also soccer signups are today! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

FEW! Now that that's out of my system, we can continue. I know this is a little off the subject but I had never realized that so many reviewers for my other story When Squirrels Attack would relate to being attacked by squirrels! Did you? When I put this question across my two friends, Trey and DareDevil, DareDevil was all like _"Duh! It's a common occurrence. People everyday in thousands of American homes are being attacked by squirrels right as we speak!"_ I had forgot how annoying he could sometimes be.

As you have noticed, Trey and DareDevil are not spreading their thoughts across the computer screen… I miss them. Trey was Attacked by my cat Darth Vader Kitty and DareDevil has gotten the stomach flu. I am so very sad because I miss them and have nothing to do when I'm not writing chapters for my stories. Crap…now all my happiness over soccer signups has gone and I am left with an empty black hole…I think I'm gonna cry.(Runs to the bathroom for tissue)

**DareDevil: Awww, Padfoot misses us Trey!**

**Trey: No way. –(Shakes head)—**

**DareDevil: Look at what she wrote about us. **

**Trey: --(looks at previous writing)—I can't believe it…she really misses us! And hear we were pretending to be hurt and sick!**

_**Padfoot comes back just in time to hear last part of Trey's sentence.**_

**Padfoot: What. –(Glares menacingly at two idiots)—**

**DareDevil and Trey: Padfoot! You're back. You're not mad are you? **

**(Padfoot goes in kitchen to get knife)**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill…I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 7: _Are You serious, Kouga?_**

Kouga took a deep breath and asked the long awaited question.

**Kouga: **can you help me get Kagome to love me? (A/N: cheesy even in my own head)

They stared at him in shock. Yeah they knew that he said that he loved Kagome but everyone had just assumed that he was gay. But apparently not.

**Sango:** Aren't you gay?

Kouga looked mortified. _Why? Why does everyone think I'm gay but Inuyasha's just confused? I swear! All I wanted was a nice mate who I could have good strong pups with and be happy with and spend loving for the rest of our lives. But nooo Inuyasha had to come and trick me by telling me he was a girl then once I found out talked me into it by saying that it would be good for my health. That was one of my stupider moments and I will never admit that.It's not my fault my nose was stopped up and I couldn't smell what he really was!_

Kouga was just about to let her have it but she seemed to have read his mind because she put her hands to his lips, stopping him from saying anything.

**Sango:** Never mind. I can see from the look on your face that you could never be gay. Sorry.

Kouga shook himself, regathering his composure. He was happy as long as no one thought he was gay. Now back to the matter at hand.

**Kouga:** It's okay, I guess. Now back to my previous question: Can you help me?

Sango and Rin exchanged long looks while Sesshomaru and Kouga waited their answers with a tense silence.

They looked at each other a moment longer before nodding. Kouga quietly whooped, happy but aware of the other people in the clearing.

**Rin:** Wait. Before we start this we have to know: Are you serious Kouga?

Kouga looked at her like she was crazy.

**Kouga:** Of course I'm serious! Didn't you hear me the first hundred thousand times I told her I loved her?

Rin and Sango nodded in satisfaction.

**Rin: **all right then. First thing you have to do is stop touching her so much. That doesn't help; all it does is get her flustered. Then…

Their lessons in the right way to court Kagome continued well into the late afternoon and by the time they were finished with him they were sure that he could win Kagome in a heart beat.

------------------------------------------------

Kouga left the two women to their own devices after they had taught him everything they possibly could. He felt certain now that he could win Kagome over.

He smiled to himself. He already had a plan forming in his cunning little Wolf Youkai mind of his. As he lay down to sleep he chanced a glance over at Kagome.

She was beautiful lying there in the light of the fire. The soft glow setting her features off in a way that made her seem more beautiful to him that before (If that's possible).

Kouga drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that with whatever he did Kagome would surely be his.

**Padfoot: I hope you liked that chapter and thanks to those who have reviewed my story. As you may have noticed Trey and DareDevil did not make their presence known after that little stunt and I'm sorry to say that my writing skills went a little down after that.**


	8. The wooing of Kagome and Rin

A/N: hey all my lovely readers! Thank you for all those nice reviews. I have a confession to make…I did not write chapter 7 because I had gotten sick so Trey and DareDevil wrote it. You should see them, they're all puffed up with pride saying stuff like " Bet _you_ never got 5 reviews at once." And I said "No. but I have got 26 more reviews than you both put together." And it shut them up. I wonder why? Just to let some people know…there will NEVER be anything between Kagome and Inuyasha in my stories though I won't always do what I did to him in all of them.

SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY that I have not updated in forever!

**Chapter 8: the wooing of Kagome and Rin's pregnancy pains**

The next morning dawned bright and clear for the people in the clearing. (A/N: can you believe it's only been a couple of days for them?)

Just because the morning was calm and beautiful, that does mean that all was well in InuyashaLand. Oh no, for the last couple of days Rin had been calm and had not shown any real sign of being pregnant, but today her pains had come in full force. Mean is not the word to describe her current mood…evil would better suit her. She had awoken that morning all happy like, if not alittle tense, but as soon as she saw Kouga rolling around on the ground scratching his stomach and sneaking peeks at Kagome who was staring in a daze like way, she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did they have to stare at each other that way? Disgusting.

( this chapter is very short, just to let you know.)

She thought she would be able to ignore Kouga when he ran his tongue down his thumb and wiggled his eyebrows like that at Kagome, but she was wrong.

She threw up as soon as his tongue got to the end of his thumb.

_Well,_ she thought as Sesshomaru instantly ran over to her to see if she was alright,_ at least his wooing is going well._

**_Padfoot: I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while...and really sorry to my editor cause i didn't mail her this chapter._**

**_Forgive me._**


End file.
